Beauty and the Hiccup
by Dracon196
Summary: This is a HTTYD/Frozen modern AU. some of this is different than the movies completely that is why this is fanfiction and not an actual book. this is my first story and I'm really new to the whole writing thing so please don't hate me. Warning, hinted child abuse, strong language, violence. hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beauty and the Hiccup**_

 _ **This is my first story ever, I had a friend who really encouraged me to post this. I know it's not the best but I hope you like it. I own absolutely nothing, at all, none of it, please don't sue me.**_

"talking"

" **thinking"**

" _other"_

 **Chapter 1**

My name is Hiccup Haddock, it's been twenty years since I left.

I'm sorry, let me explain. When I was eight my mother died of cancer, my father drowned his sorrows in beer and was never home. This went on for five months. At the beginning of December my father showed up for the first time since my mom died. He stumbled in drunk and started rambling about how it was my fault my mom had cancer, and my fault they couldn't treat her. Then he started to beat me. For the first couple weeks it wasn't that bad, a few bruises, a couple cuts, but as time went on it got worse and worse. Eventually after one of the more intense beatings, I left. I ran away to find a new home. That was twenty years ago. Now I'm a body guard for hire. I've been around the world and trained with masters of martial arts and modern fighting. I'm proficient in most martial arts, fluent in many languages, and served in the Russian military for six years. Now I'm a personal bodyguard for those who can afford and want it. But my life is about to change majorly.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _"Hiccup! He's coming up on your left!"_ I hear Fishlegs shout over the comm."Fish, you know you don't have to shout. _"_ I say as I jump down on the guys shoulders, knocking him to the ground."We have comms so we don't have to shout actually." I kick the guy in the back of his head. "Threat neutralized toothless." _"Good job Hiccup, get back to base, our mission's complete."_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Hiccup

"Haddock!" I hear Gobber yell. "Get your ass in here!" As I walked I wondered what my mission was this time. Last time it was some millionaire who was traveling abroad, the time before that was a foreign prince going to the US, it changes every time. "We just dropped the last guy off Gobber, this better not be a mission." He just looked at me over his file. "Fine, what is it this time?" I asked. "The King of Sweden wants you for a ball he's hosting." He said. **"SWEDEN?!"** I thought. "Really, a King? Don't they have a royal guard or something?" "It's not for him, it's for his daughter. He wants her protected at all times." **"Shite I thought I'm not getting out of this am I?"** "Isn't there someone better suited for this?" I asked, "Toothless maybe?" "No one's better than you. Plus, Toothless and the others will be on crowd control." Gobber said. Shite. "Fine, when do I leave?" I asked. "Right now. The plane is sitting on the black waiting for you."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Time skip –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Hiccup

" **Shite.** " I thought, **"Shite, shite, shite! Of all the places in the world, it had to be Sweden!** " "Dude, what's got you so edgy?" My squad leader Trevor gave me a concerned look. "I'm fine Toothless, just visiting old memories." Trevor once knocked all the teeth out of the mouth of an assassin with one punch, that's why we call him Toothless. He is average height, covered in muscle, and used what the rest of us call his "plasma blaster", it's a modern age pistol that uses high powered incendiary rounds. I looked around the jet at the rest of the squad, there was Stormfly aka Stephanie Nadders; female, tall, beautiful, and uses throwing knives, Hookfang aka Horace nightmare; male, tall, muscled, and uses two hand held flame throwers with sharp metal hooks on the front, Barf and Belch aka Brody and Britney Zippleback; male, and female, twins, mid height, thin, and one uses a knockout gas, the other sets it on fire, Meatlug aka Megan Gronkle; female, sweet unless you piss her off, a little on the large side but mostly muscle, uses a grenade launcher and Fishlegs aka Frances Ingerman; he's our techy, he runs the computers and keeps us linked up and gives us eyes all around our operation. Then of course, there's me, when I got to this team 10 years ago I had just started to get tall, and muscular, then after a year training with Toothless, I was tall, strong, and told I'm handsome. I'm not so sure, when my dad beat me he left quite a few scars, three diagonally across my cheek starting under my left eye going right, and one that runs down over my right eye too my chin. Storm and the girls tell me they add mystery, I've never told them how I got them, they assume it was during training. And I'm a little different, I use a boa staff with flame throwers built into the ends. Anyways, back to the problem at hand, how to make sure my dad was really gone. When I accepted I figured, it's been 20 years, he's probably gone. Now that I'm on the plane I'm having second thoughts. **"Too late now."** my subconscious says, **"you're almost there anyways, why not just relax.** "

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Time skip –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When we landed, we were escorted straight to the Kings castle. As we walked in I could hear Barf and Belch discussing ways to burn it down. When we got to a sitting room we were told to wait there. As the guide left we all took up stations, Stormfly directly across from the door, Meatlug and Hookfang on either side, I sat on the couch where discussion would happen, Toothless stood behind me, and Barf and Belch stood at the wall behind the other couch. 10 minutes after we sat down four guards walked in two stood at the door, well the other two escorted a beautiful woman to the other couch and stood behind her. I looked her up and down, searching for any concealed weapons, when I didn't find any I pulled mine out and set it on the table I front of me and pushed it away, signifying that I had no aggression towards her or her guards. When that was done I looked at her, like really looked, and saw a stunning woman, platinum blond hair, ice blue eyes, lips the color of frosted strawberries, and the dress she wore was almost the same color as her eyes. I realized I was staring and quickly introduced myself. "Hello, my name is Hiccup Haddock."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Elsa

As I walked down the hall with my guards I thought to myself, **"Why does my father do this to me? Every year we do this ball, and every year he hires a personal guard for me. He knows I hate it, they're always big burly guys with bad BO, and beards.** " As I was bemoaning my freedom, (or rather, lack thereof) the guards opened the door to the greeting room, when we walked in I could see six people other than my guards. Sitting on the couch was a tall, lean, handsome man. When I sat down I could feel his eyes going over me searchingly, when he seemed satisfied he pulled out what looked like a collapsible boa staff and slid it towards me as a peace offering. Then I looked him up and down, he really was quite handsome. I might enjoy this I thought to myself. After a second I realized I was staring and blushed a little as I looked up. "Hello, I'm Hiccup Haddock," the now named Hiccup said. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Haddock, I am Elsa, Princess of Sweden." As we discussed his and his colleague's duties, I signaled my guard to leave subtly. When they were all gone, I saw the man behind him give a short signal to the rest of his team, as they left one by one, only three stayed; Hiccup, the man standing behind him who moved to another seat on the couch, and the tall elegant woman from the back moved forwards to a chair. "Hello, my name is Trevor Night, I am the leader of this squad, and this is Stephanie Nadders, my second in command, you have obviously already meet our resident smooth talker Hiccup. We would like you to know that we are here for you, which means anything you need, call Hiccup, he'll get it to you. I don't want any maids or servants going to you unless they go through Hiccup first. The rest of us will be stationed around the castle so as to keep intruders out. I have to go prep my team, if you have any questions Hiccup will stay with you until the end of our contract." With that Trevor and Stephanie left the room.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Hiccup

As Toothless and Stormfly left I realized that I was alone with a very beautiful woman. I sat there for a minute, not sure what to do I shifted nervously. I heard the most beautiful laugh coming from the other couch. I looked up and she was sitting there giggling. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh." She said breathless, "It's just that, when everyone was in here you were fine, but now that you're alone you freeze up? It's a little funny, to me at least." She regained her composure and apologized again, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed at you." I was laughing a little by now too. "That's fine, I think that's the first time I've laughed in years!" I smiled at her, but missed that her cheeks went rosy as I did. "So how do you want to arrange living spaces?" I asked. "They had us put our gear in some rooms down the hall, but I don't know where your room is. Do you want me to move closer or will my current room work?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Elsa

"So how do you want to arrange living spaces?" he asked. "They had us put our gear in some rooms down the hall, but I don't know where your room is. Do you want me to move closer or will my current room work?" **"Damn why is this guy so unconsciously hot?!"** I thought. "Closer would work better." **"For what I want from you. No! Bad thoughts, he's my bodyguard!"** "There's a room right next to mine for ease. I'll bring you there." "Thank you that makes my job ten times easier." he said.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Time skip –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Hiccup

"May I ask a where in the castle we are going, Princess?" I asked. "Of course Mr. Haddock, we are going to the south tower where my rooms are. And please, call me Elsa." I cringed when she said Mr. Haddock. "Then I ask that you please call me Hiccup." When I looked over at her, she looked curiously. "My apologies, I will do that in the future. May I ask what happened?" My face went stony. "No, you may not." She looked a little hurt, but she asked. "So what weapon are you proud of?" "What?" All the guards I've had in the past always brag about one of their weapons, or a fight they won. So what's yours?" "My boa staff isn't a weapon, it's a tool for self-defense. And tools are tools, fights are fights, I try not to think about how I've used or will use a tool."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Elsa

" **Why did he cringe when I called him Mr. Haddock?"** "So what weapon are you proud of?" "What?" "All the guards I've had in the past always brag about one of their weapons, or a fight they won. So what's yours?" "My boa staff isn't a weapon, it's a tool for self-defense. And tools are tools, fights are fights, I try not to think about how I've used or will use a tool." **"Interesting.** " As we approached his rooms I looked over at him again. " **What is he hiding?** " "This is it, will you need anything else?" "Yes, I'd like to apologize for being short with you, it just brought up bad memories." "That's okay, I talk too much anyways." "Still, thank you for showing me my rooms, I'll see you in the morning."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Hiccup

As I watched her walk away I mentally slapped myself, **"Why did you have to go and be an idiot, Hiccup!"** I walked into my rooms and took a look around, checking for cameras and bugs. After searching both rooms I set up my suit case and stowed all my clothes in the dresser, and put my equipment (boa staff, gas canisters, fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles, batons, ear piece, and pistol) on the desk in my bedroom, and went to sleep.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Time skip–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I woke up at 5:30, showered, then put on my black cargo jeans, my black t-shirt, my slim black leather jacket with red designs, my gloves, and my combat boots. Then I put my boa staff in a sheath on the back of my jacket, my batons in sheaths on my jeans, and my pistol on the inside of my coat with my gas canisters, then I put my ear piece in and my sunglasses on. As I walked out I heard everyone check into the line, knowing I was already awake and on. As I walked up the stairs to stand outside Elsa's room I heard a melodic voice singing on the other side of the door. I tried to focus but the song brought back fond memories of my mother. **"Wow, she has an amazing singing voice."** I thought. As I waited for her to go to breakfast, Toothless changed me to a different channel so I was contactable but not distracted. " _How are you doing this morning Hiccup?"_ "I'm good toothless, is everyone in their spots?" _"Yeah, how's your crush?"_ "Who said I was crushing on her? Plus I'm twenty- eight, adults don't get crushes." _"Pft, are you in position Hiccup?"_ "Yep, see you guys at breakfast?" _"Okay."_ When Elsa came out of her room she looked a little startled that I was standing there already. "Are you ready for breakfast ma'am?" "Will you always be waiting outside my room before meals?" She asked. "Unless it's more convenient for me to wait inside." I saw her cheeks go red but I ignored it. "Are we ready to go to breakfast?" She blushed again. Why is she blushing? "Yes, let's go."

POV Elsa

After I showered and got dressed in some street clothes; tight blue jeans, fluffy white blouse and blue sandals, and got ready to head to breakfast. I pushed the door open, and jumped. Right outside my door was Hiccup. **"Damn, is he always going to look good?** " "Are you ready for breakfast ma'am?" "Will you always be waiting outside my room before meals?" "Unless it's more convenient for me to wait inside." **"Oh god, is he flirting?!"** "Are we ready to go to breakfast?" Why am I having these thoughts?! I only met him yesterday! I realized I hadn't said anything yet. "Yes, let's go." As we walked, I decided to bring up today's plan. "So my sister will be helping around the castle, but I've never been good at that, would you mind walking around town with me?" He hesitated. "Whatever you say ma'am." "I thought we went over this, you call me Elsa, I don't call you Mr. Haddock." He cringed again, "Sorry, Elsa." **"Why is that so important to me? I've never let my bodyguards call me Elsa!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Again, I'm new to this so please give me some constructive feedback, it would be much appreciated.**

 **I still don't own anything, like, none of it, absolutely nothing. I'll let you get on to the story.**

 **Thank you to Maerk and guests for the reviews,**

 **In response to the questions,**

 **Maerk.**

 **No he does not lead the group, Hiccup is his own group, the** _ **dragons**_ **are led by Toothless and Hiccup sometimes works with them, but he is on his own most of the time.**

 **Thank you again for the reviews!**

"Talking"

' **Thinking"**

" _Other"_

 **Beauty and the Hiccup Chapter 2**

POV Unknown

As I sat in the dark office staring at the screens, memorizing the guard patterns I noticed a new group on a seemingly random rotation.

"Sir, I believe we have a new issue." I radioed in _. "I'll be right there."_ As I waited I knew I was going to be in trouble.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Unknown

" **What the hell is wrong this time?!"** I thought angrily. As I got to the control room and looked at the screens I saw what looked like the dragon squadron. "Shit!" I screamed. **"This is bad! Very bad!"** I was thinking hard now. "Wait a minute! That's it!" I said getting the attention of the lackey at the desk. I glared at him and tossed him out of the chair. After taking a seat I put in my earpiece and made a phone call. "Yes, is Drago available? No? Well, tell him Hans has a busyness proposition for him.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV hiccup

 **"Why did I agree to this?"** I thought to myself, **"I could have said no, we stay inside, I don't risk confrontation, and all is well! But nooooooo, I just had to go out to the mall with her."** As I was mentally berating myself Elsa was in the changing room of a clothing store trying on dresses for the ball in two weeks. We had already visited two shops, with this being as she said, "The last good dress shop in town." While she was browsing I'd been on high alert the entire time, watching for a threat, if only to give myself a break from boredom.

I jumped when her melodic voice came through the door behind me. "Hiccup, what do you think?" For at least the three-hundredth time that day I turn to answer, and stop. She's wearing a light blue dress the same color as her eyes, her platinum blond hair is in a braid over her shoulder with blue streaks through it, and she's wearing blue 1" heal like sandles with a frost pattern over top. **"Has she always been this gorgeous? No! Bad thoughts hiccup! You're a professional! Act like it!"** "I uh, you look great ma'am." I stutter out. She walked up, grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down so our faces were only a few inches apart. "What did we say about the ma'am thing?" She said sweetly. "I, uh, I'm sorry, Elsa." She patted me on the cheek. "Much better!" Then sauntered off to go buy the dress and heals. _"Dude you've known her for less than a day and she already has you whipped." "_ Shut up Toothless!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Astrid

Gods I hate buses, we've been traveling for four days straight!

Let me introduce myself, my name is Astrid Hofferson, and I'm traveling as security for police chef Stoick Haddock, along with the rest of my unit, Rebecca and Tony Thorsten better known as Ruff and Tuff, and Scot Jorgensen better known as Snotlout. Our team has been together for about 6 years and we work well together, recently we got promoted to, "guard duty!" Scot shouted, "I can't believe they put me, on guard duty!" "Why? You not sure you're smart enough?" Asked ruff. "Or is it that you're not certain what guard duty actually means?" Remarked tuff. I smacked them both on the back of the head. "Obviously he's too good for guard duty and would rather go back to the office and fill out paperwork instead." I stated, knowing that would shut him up. "Now suit up, we arrive in 15." I told them. Why Stoick decided to go to this ball in the first place has me confused, I mean, he hasn't been for almost 20 years.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Stoick

I looked out the windows of the bus as we approached the castle, it's been 21 years since I've been here, 20 years since I lost him. A year after he left I cleaned myself up, I rejoined the force and searched for him, they made me stop after 12 years, but I still hope, that one day he'll come back. We're almost there, time to brief the unit.

"Okay kids, when we arrive you will be set on guard duty with a partner of the kings hired guard, four of you in the main room and two teams of two along the halls." "Wait! I'm supposed to be on guard duty! I should be guarding the princess!" Snotlout complained. Astrid hit him hard in the back of the head. "For your Information Snotlout the princess has her own personal guard, you on the other hand, have hall duty." Astrid snickered, "along with Astrid. You two will be paired with two elite members of the king's personal guard." "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Astrid yelled, "You're letting the twins into the main room? Really?!" I looked at the twins who had just crashed their heads together and fallen over. "Yes, but they too will be split to work with two more of the kings elite guard." This elected groans from those two as well. "Now grab only you're equipment, your gear will be moved to a room. Move out!" And so it begins.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV hiccup

We have been here for a week, scouting the area, setting up our surveillance and securing all the exits and entrances to the castle. As we walked down from breakfast I went to follow Elsa through her daily routine. _"Hiccup, drop your girlfriend with storm and come up to operations."_ Toothless said over my comms.

"Why?" **"What? I'm curious."** _"Just do it haddock!"_ **"Shit, tooth never gets angry, I'm in trouble."** "Fine, I'm on my way." I turned to Elsa who was watching me with concern, I have to admit, I have gotten a lot closer to her than I have with any other customer I've guarded. I gestured for us to walk down the hall to the left. "Storm, you in here?" I said when we get the halfway point. "Yea, tooth already informed me, good luck." I turned to Elsa. "I have something to deal with in operations, you're gonna stay here with Stormfly." She looked at me confused and concerned, but nodded. I turned and practically sprinted up to ops. "Trevor I promise whatever happened I didn't do it." I said as I walked in the door. "Unfortunately this time you did Hic." He said, handing me a sheet and giving me a look of pity. **"Hic? He hasn't called me that since..."** "Shit! No. no! No! No! No!" I screamed as I looked at the sheet. that name flashed before my eyes and I went into a flashback.

 _Cold, so cold, and hungry. Somewhere below me a door slammed, and I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight. "HICCUP!" the voice shouted, that dreaded voice._

I looked up at toothless pleading for this to be sick joke, but the look in his eye was all pity and concern. "You know what, fine!" I said, putting on a hard mask, "But if he comes anywhere near me I reserve the right to kill him." I said, walking out of the office, the sheet falling to the floor those names bright and clear, that name, Chief Stoick Haddock.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Astrid

As we dispersed I went to the east hall, knowing that would have the best view of the ball, as well as the gardens, **"what, nothing happens at these big events anyways, at least I'll still be able to enjoy myself."**

As we walked into the castle I looked around at the beautiful design and artwork, it's not too posh, but still elegant. When I got to my station I immediately did a bug check and a perimeter check. When I returned to the center of the hall I leaned back against a pillar and set myself for a boring night. "Awe, I'd have been impressed if it weren't for that last bit." Said a voice from above me. I rolled out away from the wall, pulled my gun and aimed it at the spot that the voice came from. "Okay, impressed again." Came the voice. "Come out where I can see you!" I shouted. Okay, not the best plan, but hey it worked, they jumped down and offered me a hand. "My names Stephanie, but most people call me Stormfly, I'm the member of the king's guard you'll be working with." **"Shit she's hot! What?! Bad Astrid, focus"** I thought. "I'm Astrid, you're good. "I said, taking her hand. **"This is gonna be a long week."** "I know, that's why I still have my job." She said jokingly. **"Thor that voice is like a Valkyrie! No! Bad Astrid! This is going to be a really long week."**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Stormfly

 **"This girl is good."** I thought, **"A bug sweep, a perimeter check, and awe damn, a relaxed settled pose. Dammit girl you almost had my respect. Fine, let's see how you deal with a surprise from an unexpected direction."** "Awe, I'd have been impressed if it weren't for that last bit." I stated. I was mildly impressed when she immediately reacted and had a gun pointed at me in less than 3 seconds. "Okay, impressed again." I said. "Come out where I can see you!" She shouted. **"You know, why not?"** I jumped down and offered her my hand and introduced myself, "My names Stephanie but most people call me Stormfly, I'm the member of the kings guard you'll be working with." **"She's kinda cute"** I thought, **"and awe, she's blushing, this week is gonna be fun."** "I'm Astrid." She said finally, "you're good." "I know, that why I still have my job." I said jokingly. She blushed again. **"Yea, this is gonna be a really fun week."**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Snotlout

 **"Hall duty! I can't believe he put me on hall duty!"** I thought, irritated. When I got to the west hall I immediately sat down on a bench, resigned to be comfortable in my suffering. "Lazy! No big check, no perimeter check and not even alert!" A voice shouted, I jumped and fell off the bench. I fumbled for my gun and stood up, looking around for where the voice came from. "Clumsy, inattentive, and dead." The voice said as it disarmed me as put the barrel to the back of my head. They shoved me over and tossed my gun down beside me. "Get up you lazy lout, I won't stand for laying Dow on the job." I jumped to my feet and swung a punch at the person, they ducked and hit me in the gut, hard. "Slow and predictable, I can already tell this week will suck." As I rolled onto my back and stood up I saw that the person talking to me. He was tall, well-muscled, and had what looked like a medium sized water pistol with a metal hook on the front in his hand. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I shouted. Affronted that someone would attack me. "I'm the guy who just killed you metaphorically, code name Hookfang, normally I'd give a partner my whole name but I don't think you deserve it. I'm the member of the king's guard that is going to work with you this week. And I'm the guy who is going to whip you into shape over the next week so when someone attacks you won't die." **"This is gonna be a long week."**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Hookfang

 **"Big, dumb, slow, distracted, how is this guy a high ranked policeman?!"** I thought, **"Maybe he does better in action."** "Lazy!" I shouted, "No bug check, no perimeter check and not even alert!" I drew satisfaction and disgust at how he fell (He fucking fell!) out of his chair and then he fumbled for his weapon, but by the time is was out he didn't remember where I was!

I jumped down behind him, disarmed him and put his own gun to his head. "Clumsy, inattentive, and dead." I said calmly. **"And, nothing, just as dumb and slow as I thought."** I shoved him down and tossed his gun down too. "Get up you lazy lout, I won't stand for laying Dow on the job." I said. **"And three, two, one."** At one I ducked and drove my fist into his gut. **"I'm not sure even toothless could train this kid!"** "Slow and predictable, I can already tell this week will suck." He rolled over and looked at me with disgust and humiliation. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" he shouted after standing up. **"Want to play the tough card huh? Okay kid."** "I'm the guy who just killed you metaphorically, code name Hookfang, normally I'd give a partner my whole name but I don't think you deserve it. I'm the member of the king's guard that is going to work with you this week. And I'm the guy who is going to whip you into shape over the next week so when someone attacks you won't die." I said calmly. "Now get your lazy ass up and search the hall for bugs before I search your head for a brain by melting it off!" he scrambled up and started looking **"Yea, this is gonna be a really long week."**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Toothless

" **I am pissed, not only was I not informed until today but now he needs to see operations?! I can hardly resist punching the guy!"** I fumed as I escorted Chief Stoick up to the operations room. "Fishlegs!" I shouted, irritation clear in my voice. "This is Chief Stoick Haddock of the Berk police force just a few hours south of here." "Haddock?" Fishlegs asked looking at me, a slight shake of my head and he dropped the subject. "Apparently the king requested for him to attend, they are close friends, and he _requested_ to see our operations room due to bringing his own security." I said putting great emphasis on Requested. **"Demanded is more like it you stuck up, child abusing asshole!"** I mentally screamed. I watched carefully as Stoick looked around at the monitors and the systems we had set up. Thankfully all of the team members were under codenames, even hiccup, it's actually what the assassins call him, Nightfury. I've heard through the grapevine that if they know Nightfury is on guard, only the extremely skilled, and the extremely stupid go after the target. "Why do all of your operatives have codenames?' he asked. **"So you can't hurt your son again you dick!"** I thought. "For their family's protection, along with their own." I said. For some reason my brain and my mouth aren't connected today. He looked at me with a look that said he wanted their names. **"To bad asshat."** "Look, I am bound by contract to not give away any names." I lied smoothly. Thankfully he accepted it and left to find the king.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Stoick

As soon as the unit was unloaded and dispersed to their stations I went meet with the commanding officer of the guard. As I approached I saw that the guy couldn't be more than 30. **"Must be a newbie sent to great me"** I thought.I walked up and introduced myself, "I am Chief Stoick Haddock. I'm here to meet with Trevor Night, commanding officer of the Kings guard." "It's nice to meet you, I am Trevor Night, welcome to the castle." I could feel the cold hate radiating off this guy. "You?" I chuckled, "You're like what, 30?" I was full on laughing now. "yes." He said coldly, "I am Treavor Night, leader of the dragon squadron, we are the people that you call when you want the job done right. And for your information I am in fact 30, if that is supposed to change anything." **"What is up with this guy?"** "I apologize for my disbelief, it's just that I didn't think someone so young could lead such a highly remarked team." I said, trying to appease his anger. For some reason it just got colder. "Now, if you would take me to your operations room so I can assess how everything will work over the next week?" I said, with a demanding tone to my voice. "Fine," he said, "follow me."

 **That's chapter 2!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **As I said at the top this is my first story and I wasn't sure on length, so I had this saved up, please don't expect updates tis often.**

 **Most likely the next one will be in about two weeks. Thank you for reading! Please review!**

 **Dracon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Hiccup chapter 3**

 **Hey, this took a lot less time than I thought, guess I'm begin g for the next chapter as much as you guys.**

 **And again gain, please review! I love to see them, and it helps you, and me understand the story better.**

 **Thank you to Weird1and1you1know1it for the review, and thank you all for your interest! I did not expect to have even 30 views by now, but we have far exceeded that! The only thing that could make me happier is having a tenth as many reviews, so please help me get there, I'll even try to get the next chapter out faster.**

Shout out to my sister in all but blood Weird1and1you1know1it for Betaing this, love you sis!

"Talking

" **Thoughts"**

" _Radios"_

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Beauty and the Hiccup Chapter 3**

POV Fishlegs

As soon as chief Haddock left I spun around and started up my comms to connect to the team, "Team alert, from now on we are on code names only, I repeat, code names only!" I said urgently. _"We hear you Fish, any reasons why?"_ Stormfly asked. "I'm not allowed to disclose that information." I said over main comm. Then I switched her to another channel and said, "if you really want to know talk to hiccup." Then I switched her back. I hope hiccup tells her, it's not good to only tell me and toothless, we're not very good with emotions.

As I sat there and monitored the ballroom and hallways I saw something that scared me. "TOOTHLESS! There are four of them!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Meatlug

 **"I'm not very fond of these sit-and-wait missions, in fancy ballrooms, hotels and castles. Too much risk of destroying something, especially with my launcher, thankfully Hiccup is impossible to stop if you hand him a problem. As soon as he sees something that irritates someone he's there, and working on fixing it. A few missions back he saw that I was uncomfortable with a standard back up pistol and designed a collapsible baseball bat, then he ran an electric current through it so powerful it could knock an elephant on its ass. The only issue is I'm not allowed to use it on Barf and Belch, god those two are irritating."** I looked over and almost screamed. At that moment Fishlegs voice came over the comms, _"TOOTHLESS! There are four of them!"_ And there were! Almost identical pairs, the only difference that the new set have dirty blond hair and brown eyes whereas the pair I'm used to have light brown hair and acid green eyes. "Toothless, no!" I shouted onto my comms, "I said I'd watch the twins, I didn't say I'd watch two sets of twins!" As I said this I watched them make a small cloud of gas and blow it up. _"That's why I got it in writing. It says right here, 'I do promise to watch over the twins throughout the mission.' So, good luck."_ "No! You fucking bastard! Get your ass down here and we'll see how good that paper is after I've jammed it down your throat with my bat!" I yelled. " _Just calm down sweetie, I'll give you a rub down later."_ Fishlegs said. **"Mmm, that sounds nice. Okay, just make it through the day."** _"Ew Fish, I did not need that image!"_ "Shut up Stormfly, go back to your girlfriend, what's her name, Anna?" **"That'll get her off my case. Now to deal with the quartet of knuckle heads."**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Tuff

 **"Ugh, boring castle, boring mission, boring twins over there playing with fire. What no, not boring! Not boring alert!"** "Sister, do you see what I see?!" "If what you're seeing is another set of twins playing with fire and practically begging to be our spirit siblings then yes, I see what you see. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "If you're thinking we need to get over there and introduce ourselves then yes." "Oh, no I was thinking we should go sky diving, but I like your plan too."

As we walked over I noticed that they both paused, looked at each other and went back to playing with what looked like exploding gas clouds. "Why hello there!" I shouted when we were a bit closer, "My name is Tony and this is my sister Rebecca, but you can call us Tuff and Ruff, now, what's that there the gassy explody thingy?!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV belch

We'd been horsing around with small fires for the past few hours, seeing how big it could go before we set the fire system off. We haven't triggered it yet, **"thankfully, if we set the alarm off Meatlug would kill us."**

 _"Team alert, from now on we are on code names only, I repeat, code names only"_ Fishlegs said. Stormfly chimed in with something but I stopped paying attention. "Why hello there!" A voice shouted from the entrance to the hall. **"Really? Another set of twins? This week might actually be a little fun."** "My name is Tony and this is my sister Rebecca, but you can call us Tuff and Ruff, now, what's that there the gassy explody thingy?!" **"Yep, this week's going to be fun."** "Well, you see, my sister deals in knock out gas, well, a few years ago a teammate modified it so that it's extremely flammable, and I light it, see the sparkers are built into my fireproof sleeve, along with a backup canister of gas in case I'm alone." I said, getting excited with each word. **"What?"** I thought, **"It's rare you find two people as enthused about pyrotechnics as you and your twin."** "By the way, I'm Barf, this is Belch." My sister said. **"Oops, did I forget to introduce myself? Must've been too excited."** "I can tell we're gonna be great friends this week." The girl said, her names Ruff I think. "Wanna see it up close?!" I asked excitedly. "Yea!" They both shouted in sync. We made a medium sized blast. "Can it go any bigger?!" Tuff asked. I winked at him and nodded to my sis, she made a big cloud and I lit it. The words, **"I really should've thought this through."** Ran through my head as water started falling on it. "And now we run!" I said, already turning to the nearest exit. "Why?" asked Tuff. "Meatlug!" My sister and I shouted as we turned to leave, too late, there she was, big, soaked, and wielding that scary bat. "Awe shit!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Anna (haven't seen her yet)

I wandered the halls looking for Stormfly. **"What? She's absolutely gorgeous! Those electric blue eyes, her long blond hair with those deep blue and florescent green streaks, how her smile makes her entire face glow, and her voice! My god that girl sing me into submission!"** I thought, still searching the halls. **"Did I forget to mention she's my girlfriend? Well, yes, she is. But can you really blame me?! No? Didn't think so."** I turned the corner and saw a new girl walking the hall that Storm has been mapping for the past week. 'Excuse me, do you know where Stormfly is?" I asked, hoping that she would know. "Yea, look up." She said before going back to what she was doing. I turned around and looked up to see that beautiful woman siting above the archway. "How did you even get up there?!" I screamed, I was a little scared she might fall. "A girl has to keep some secrets." she said with a smirk. "M **y god those lips look delicious! Stop! Focus Anna!"** "Hey," I said, "I know I'm not allowed to leave the castle without a guard, and my sister has already gone dress shopping. I was wondering if you could maybe, perhaps, spare part of your day to go to town with me?" **"Gosh Anna, you don't sound nervous at all. Shut-up, this is nerve wracking! And now I'm talking to myself. Focus girl!"** Shejumped down and landed less than a foot in front of me, I could literally feel her soft breath on my cheeks. "Sure." She said with a smile, "Let's go princess." **"Dear lord what have I gotten myself into?"**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Stormfly

" **Okay, I know what you're thinking, 'Stormfly! Weren't you just a little bit ago flirting with the new girl? Are you saying that you were planning on cheating on Anna?!' First off, no. A: I wasn't flirting, per se, I was just commenting on her looks, and skills. B: It isn't cheating when you've been dating for years and you're both polyamorous. (See bottom) So all is good, now let me enjoy my date!"** "You were very sneaky back at the castle." I commented, "Are you having second thoughts about us?" "No!" she said looking at me scared, "Steph, you know how much I love you! I mean, we've been together for what, three years now?" she said with that smile I love you so much. I took a minute to just stare at my beautiful girl. Her strawberry blond strands, with that small portion of white trailing down the side of her soft cheeks, her vibrant sea green eyes, swirling pools of love, and that adorable rosy blush she gets when she's nervous. Like just now, **"shoot, how long have I been staring? Poor Anna waiting for me to talk to her still."** "I know Ann, I love you just as much. I was only teasing." I said, pecking her cheek. "So you still haven't told anyone? Not even your sister?" She looked down at the side walk. "No, I haven't, I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost her trust and love." I pulled her to a stop. "Anna, I'll always love you, and I'll always support you, give me just a few more years, we'll have enough to retire, away from all this, you can tell your sister then, when you have a foundation to fall back on." I said soothingly. **"For as strong and brave my girl is, she is still afraid of losing love, one of the downsides of being Poly, I guess."** She looked up at me, a tear rolling down her cheek. I gently whipped it away and smiled at her. It'll be okay Ann, now let's go get you the most beautiful dress in town eh?"

She smiled at me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" She asked. "Once or twice but I just love hearing it." With that we finished walking into town to get her a dress.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Astrid

 **"Well, there went my chances out the window."** I thought disappointed **, "what chance do I have against a princess?"** "Well you're looking glum." A voice said from behind me.

I jumped, spun and had my gun out before I saw who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry Elsa, didn't realize you were still here." I said, stills a bit disappointed.

"It's okay, I'm quite most of the time, but back to you. What's got the big brave cop so down?" **"Should I tell her? I mean it is her sister."** I thought, feeling conflicted. **"Why not, can't hurt any more than it does."** " I know I just met her, but I'm already really falling for Stormfly. It just feels like we belong together. But, from the looks of it your sister beat me to it." I said, excited at the start, but calming and getting disappointed at the end. "Hahaha!" Her musical laugh filled the hall, "she and my sister are both polyamorous, in short they can love more than one partner. And judging on how Stormfly left me in your care I think she trusts you. Like, a lot. Which is a good start for any relationship." She said calmly. "Really?!" I asked getting excited. "Yea, but you can't tell them I told you, I'm not supposed to know yet." She winked at me.

 **"Okay, maybe I do have a chance."**

Just then a new voice filled the hall, "Elsa? Where's Stormfly?" I looked over her shoulder and saw him. **"He looks so familiar."** I thought, my mind running wild with the possibilities. He glanced at me and smiled. "The names Nightfury." He said with a smile. "Astrid." I responded, taking his hand and giving it a shake. "Well princess, shall we go?" He said, turning to Elsa. "Wait, you're in charge of the princess?" I asked, slightly shocked. "Yes, is that an issue?" He said calmly but with a hint of venom. "Oh none at all. But you might want to steer clear of the other halls, Snotlout has been complaining about you since we got assigned this morning." I said, laughing slightly. "I'll keep that in mind." He said as he and Elsa tuned to go. **"I wonder if she sees how much he likes her, or if he sees how much she loves him?"** I asked myself as I continued my rounds.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hiccup

As we left the hall I admittedly was very distracted. **"Why is he here now? After all this time?"** I jumped a little when Elsa tapped me on the arm. "What has you all wound up?" She asked, "You've been here for a week and I've never seen you this tense." "Is it showing that much?" I asked, hoping she was just guessing. "Yes, you're like a wall of negative energy. So what's wrong? You know you can tell me." " **Gods that voice. I do trust her, and care about her, but this is too far." "** Elsa! There you are, I want you to meet a good friend of mine." I looked up sharply at the king, and the big burly man standing next to him. **"No. He can't be here right now. No!"** "This is Chief Stoick Haddock of the Berk police." He said, gesturing to the man who abandoned me all those years ago, my father. He looked right at me. **"It's been 20 years; he won't remember me. He can't, I was a child, and I'm much different now."** He looked at me confused, like he thought he knew me, but quickly switched his gaze to Elsa. "Princess Elsa! An absolute honor to meet you." He said, gently grabbing her hand and kissing it. "And you chief Haddock." She said, sending a look at me concerned.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Elsa

"And you Chief haddock." I said, sending a concerned look at hiccup. **"Is this what was bugging him? But he told me he had no more family! Did he lie? I wouldn't be that upset, but why did he lie?"** My mind was reeling with thoughts along these lines. "Do you know where your sister is at darling?" I turned to my father, a bright, sweet, fake smile on my face. "She's gone to go dress shopping with her girlfriend that we don't know about." I said. He laughed heartily. "One of these days you'll have to tell her you know, I bet she's been panicking about you accepting her for years." He said, still laughing, well, we will let you two go, have fun, but not too much." He winked at me and I swear my entire face was red. "Daaaaad!" I said, hitting his arm. "Ha-ha, just be careful sweetie." He said, as he kissed the top of my head. "Okay daddy." As I dragged hiccup away I saw Chief Haddock looking at us, no, at hiccup.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV hiccup

When we got up her room she tossed me in a chair and glared at me. "Talk." She demanded. "Shit" I said, looking at my feet. "What? You try and make me feel sorry for you by saying you don't have any family left? Why would you say that? That man down there had your name, his hair is the same auburn that streak through yours. So he's obviously related to you!" She ranted at me. "First of, I hold no relation to that man, he lost that privilege a long time ago, and second, none of this is of your concern! From now on I require you to call me Nightfury, if you require my service I will be standing guard outside your door." I said, in a cold hard tone. "No _Hiccup_!" she yelled, "I demand you tell me this instant, or I'll fire you." "First off, I told you to call me Nightfury, Second, my contract is with the king, not you, so you can't fire me." With that I stormed out the door. **"What right does she have to question me?! This is why I don't get close to my mission!"** I stood there for about twenty minutes, yelling at things in my head. _"Hiccup, what are you doing?"_ "Toothless, I don't want to talk right now." _"No but you need someone to slap some sense into your thick head."_ He said, _"first off, you know you like her, I know you like her, she knows you like her, and we all know she likes you. You're upset that he's here, I get that, but don't take it out on her. Second off, she's hurt that you lied to her! Even if it was a small thing and you don't consider him family, she doesn't know why! So get your ass back in there and apologize or I'm gonna come down there and smack you around until you realize how much of an asshole you're being."_ **"God he' right, I am being an ass. But she shouldn't have pushed! What am I saying, of course she pushed, I lied to her and then didn't explain! Thor almighty I am an ass. Better get in there before Toothless gets down here."** With that I turned and opened the door. "Else? I'm sorry for yelling, can we talk about..." I looked at the balcony and watches someone turn and jump onto a zip line out of castle grounds. "Elsa!" I ran over and watched the guy carry her unconscious body down the line. "ELSA!"

 **I know, Cliff hanger, sorry. But really I'm not! ;P**

 **I hope you al enjoyed this chapter.**

 **It's looking like I can maybe get these out every week or so, but don't hold me to that because school is starting soon.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading, please review!**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-––––––

 _Polyamory is the practice of, or desire for, intimate relationships where individuals may have more than one partner, with the knowledge and consent of all partners. It has been described as "consensual, ethical, and responsible non-monogamy"._


	4. Chapter 4

********

**Beauty and the Hiccup chapter 4**

 **Yeah! Chapter 4!**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, I wanted to post it sometime a week or two ago but I ended up going through a rough patch of life and lost my motivation. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up and then not delivering.**

 **Thanks to** _ **Kilo8**_ **and** _ **a gossamer thread**_ **for reviewing. It brings me great joy to see people actually like my crazy imagination. On that note, PLEASE review, even just to say you like it, it means a lot to know people have interest or comments on the story.**

"This is the annoying out loud voices that yells at you for setting your sister on fire, also known as talking"

" **This is the annoying inside voice that tells you it's not okay to set your sister on fire, also known as thoughts"**

" _This is the annoying voice in the ear that told you it was a bad idea to set your sister on fire, also known as the comm"_

 **Now, the part you're all actually here for, Chapter 4.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Beauty and the Hiccup Chapter 4**

 **WAIT! I own nothing, none of it, zero, zilch, nada, comprende? Good.**

 **Now the story.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Beauty and the Hiccup Chapter 4**

POV Hiccup

"Elsa!" I screamed again, rushing to the window, only to watch the guy cut the rope and start carrying Elsa down an ally. "Toothless, the princess has been captured, I'm in pursuit." I said, taking a few steps back. _"Hiccup you're insane! You haven't even tested it yet!"_ "Good time to try it then." I said, running at the balcony and jumping off. I reached back and grabbed some straps off my back, clipped them to the heels of my boots and pulled the corners out, forming what looked to be makeshift wings. _"You idiotic, half brained rock eater! If you get through this alive I'll set you on twin's duty for a month!"_ Toothless kept yelling in my ear but I was ignoring him. My makeshift glider brought me in somewhat smoothly at the end of the ally the guy was running down. I stepped out in front of him, punched him in the face and caught Elsa as she was falling from his arms. "Maybe next time you're upset with me you don't try and get kidnapped to spite me?" I said jokingly. She slapped me, hard. "That's for closing the door and tuning me out!" _"You deserved that."_ She punched me in the gut, just as hard, "And that's for taking so long, I thought you were a professional?" She said, with a hint of sarcasm. She turned and started back towards the castle, making sure to stay close enough to me to not be in danger, but not right next to me. **"Women, I tell you, they never make sense."** "Toothless, princess secured, bringing in the perpetrator for questioning." _"You better be, after that stunt I'll have to tell Gobber on you!"_ I paled significantly. "You wouldn't." _"Get your ass back here and we'll see."_ **"Well fuck, there goes all hopes of getting a break after this."**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Stoick

As I stormed into their operations room I was livid. "We were told yea'd protect her!" I shouted, at the commander in charge. "Sir kindly remove yourself from my operations room, My team was hired by the king so you have no say in this matter." "I have all the say! I'm the girls godfather, she's all I've got left after..." I trailed off, my face shifting from rage to sadness. I shook my head, **"focus Stoick!"** "She was nearly kidnapped! No, she was kidnapped! Outside your control for a full 15 minutes!" **"Okay, maybe I'm being too hard on them."** "No thanks to the guards _you_ posted on the walls and around the princess wing! It was only the fast actions of my team that had her back into safety in less than 20 minutes!" He stated forcefully. "Just make sure it never happens again! That girl is like my daughter, and if she's taken because of your lax guard work again," I began to say. "Like you know anything about parenting!" He shouted at me, "you selfish, incompetent, half brained twit! You have no say in anything that goes on in this room and you have even less say in how my team operates! Now leave, before I get someone up here to do it for you!" As he was shouting at me I realized that he knew more than he should, the fact that he was right hurt even worse. "Alright, then I'll go, but I promise that I'll be having words with the king." As I walked out of the room I was trying to figure out how that information got to him. **"I'll be watching him and his team a lot closer."**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Hans

"Your plan failed." Said Wesleton. "My plan has only just begun, what happened to day was extremely helpful and informative." I replied. "But the princess was saved, by one man no less." "And have you any idea who that one man was? That on man was, renowned bodyguard, insanely smart and adaptive, it's rumored he broke out of sealed metal box filling with water and two crocodiles, bare naked. Nightfury has troubled many kidnappers through the years, but just last year, I learned something that none of the others could." I. Stated, somewhat smugly. "And what pray tell, is that?" **"Dear god that man's voice is irritating!"** "I learned is name. Hiccup Haddock the Third. And look who's shown for the ball!" I pulled up a picture on the computer, "I think it's time for a little family reunion don't you?" The weasel smiled at the picture of Police Chief Stoick Haddock.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Hiccup

"What you did was stupid, and reckless! You used untested equipment in a rescue mission, you broke more rules than I really care to count!" Toothless was rambling. "Yea, but I rescued the princess, in record time too." "That's not the point hiccup! How do you expect me to write this up? 'My lead operative broke protocol, used untested equipment in a rescue mission, but hey it worked!' Do you really think that's gonna fly with Gobber?!" "Toothless, that's why I'm not in charge." I said, starting to get up to go. "Just don't do it again, please." "Fine, but look at it this way, it's tested equipment now."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––time skip–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As I walked down the west corridor to pick Elsa up from Hookfang I saw Snotlout searching a vase for bugs thoroughly. **"Serves the bully right."** "I'd make sure to check that black dot on the design." I said from behind him. He jumped and clumsily turned and tried to pull his weapon on me, I knocked it out of his hand. "I can see what Hookfang was complaining about." He looked at me surprised, "Who the hell are you?!" He spat, like literally, it was disgusting. "For your information I am Nightfury, the princess personal guard." "You? You're a fishbone! How could you guard anything?!" He laughed at his so called joke. **"Once a bully always a bully."** I quickly tossed him across the hall, and threw a knife into the wall over his head. He looked up at it cross eyed. "Want to say that again?" I asked. "No sir, sorry sir." He slowly slid out, removed the knife and offered it to me. "Keep it, learn to throw it accurately, always have a weapon, don't rely on that gun." I kept walking, leaving him standing there dumbfounded. **"What was that hiccup? You just gave Snotlout one of your knives, and advice! I need to get a drink."** As I approached Hookfang and Elsa I could hear her laughing at his bad jokes. "Agent Hookfang. Herby reliving you of princess guard duty." I stated officially. As I said this Hookfang snapped to attention. **"Was that jealousy? Of Hookfang?! I really need to get a drink."** "Thank you sir, she's yours to protect now." Then he relaxed again. "Sir? You're like, twice his size and 6 years older than him!" Elsa said, slightly shocked. "Yea, but Nightfury has glared down world leaders with nukes and made them whimper in fear. I don't wanna get on his bad side, and he's being official, I'm already there for some reason." Hookfang said, sending me a pointed glance. "He's exaggerating, and I'm just edgy cause of recent events." I said, glaring at him. "I wasn't talking to you." She said, looking at me coldly. She tuned and started walking down the hallway, looking every bit the princess she was. "Damn, _I've_ gotten cold shoulders warmer than that." Hookfang said, standing next to me. "Get back to your damn post." I said, walking off after the Princess.

When she finally stopped walking shed stormed right into her room, I slowly walked in behind her. I glanced around, her windows were clearly bullet proof, and her balcony door was bolted shut. "Elsa? Princess? I'm sorry, I want to talk." I said walking in, she'd apparently gone straight from her living roomy I her bedroom. "And if I don't want to talk to you?" She asked through the door. "Elsa please, we can't spend the next week at ends like this, neither of us will be happy, which will make my job 10 times harder, putting you in lots of danger." "Fine, but talk fast, and there better be a very, very good reason for your behavior." She said, a little less cold. I breathed a sigh of relief, **"Maybe we can get through this after all."** "First off, Chief Haddock, your godfather, is my biological father, if he ever deserved that title. 21 years ago, my mother died of cancer. She's struggled for years but, it ended, just 2 days after my 7th birthday. After she died, I don't know if you remember, but Stoick, went into a deep depression, didn't come home for months. That December, just a few days before Christmas he came home, I could see, and smell, that he was drunk, like, really drunk. He was ranting on, and on about how it was my fault, it was all my fault."

-flashback-

 _"You useless child! It's your fucking fault! You made her spend all day with you on that godforsaken day! It's your fault she died!" With the last word a big hand came out and smacked me hard across the face, slamming me into the wall._

-flashback-

A tear had started to roll down my cheek. "He wasn't my father anymore. Now he's become a monster. That went on for a few weeks. I didn't get any presents for Christmas,

-flashback-

 _"Presents? You want presents after all you've done?! You insolent brat! Here's your present!" He put something on his hand and punched me across the face, I could feel blood streaming down my cheek. I tried to back away but he kept advancing. "You like your gift?! Have another!" This time he kicked me, I felt something in my chest give way._

-flashback-

I subconsciously ran a finger over my cheek, and the scar that was still there. "New Year's there was no party, just me in my room, alone. A few days later, he..." I couldn't talk anymore, my throat closed up and my eyes watered. **"Gods you wimp, Snotlout was always right, you're just a wimp."** I wiped my eyes quickly. "He brought home some woman, they were both obviously drunk, and she was barely clothed when they walked in. I started to run to my room but..."

-flashback-

 _"Get back here brat, watch and you might learn how to be a man some day!" I was old enough to know what they were doing, but I certainly didn't want to watch, but I obeyed, hoping not to get beaten that night. Afterwards he passed out, and the woman left. When he woke and saw the woman gone he got upset at lashed at me, with a spiked thing on his knuckles. Next thing I remembered was waking up with three bloody scars._

-flashback-

My hand subconsciously shifted to my cheek, where the three scars were. "She never came back, and that was the last time he brought one home, but I knew he was still seeing them, I was mad, it felt like he was betraying my mother. One night I yelled at him, demanded he stop, that didn't go well.

-flashback-

 _"You want me to do what?! You don't demand anything of me you insolent brat! I'll do whatever the fuck I want! In fact!" He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the basement. He tied me up, and cut off all my clothes, at first I thought he was going to do what he's done to all those women, but then he pulled out what looked like a long rope that got thinner at the end. "I've always wanted to use this!" He slurred. I felt it tear into my back. For the first time since my mom died, I screamed._

-flashback-

"Eventually I just ran away. I lived in the streets, learned to fight, joined the military, traveled the world and learned from different masters of the martial arts. Then I ended up with Toothless, he brought me in, gave me a new family, new motivation to keep fighting. I didn't tell you cause I figured he'd either still be drunk, or have died. I haven't seen him on over 20 years." I glanced at her and saw that she was on the verge of tears herself. "Hiccup, I'm so," _"NIGHTFURY! Get to operations! We have a problem! Bring Elsa too, she might want to see this!"_ Toothless shouted in my ear. "On our way Toothless." I replied. "We have to go, now." I said, standing and pulling her towards the door. She stopped me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." She mumbled into my chest. "It's okay, but right now, we need to go." I said, starting to move again, she stayed put. "It's not fine! I was so horrible to you! And you've been through so much!" "ELSA!" I shouted. "I'm really glad we cleared the air, but we need to get to ops, ten minutes ago!" I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Toothless

 **"Hiccup should really learn to turn his comm off when having heartfelt conversations."** I thought, as I was sitting listening to him talk from ops. Suddenly something flashed on the screen. **"Who's sending us mail?"** I clicked on it and saw it was a video, I clicked the video and panicked. "NIGHTFURY! Get to operations! We have a problem! Bring Elsa too, she might want to see this!" I shouted into hiccups line. _"On our way Toothless."_ He responded. **"This is bad, this is very bad."** "Fishlegs! Get your ass of break and meet me in ops!" I yelled into his separate line, that he only uses when he's out to lunch or something. _"What happened? World ending?"_ He asked sarcastically. "Not quite but close." I said, re watching the video with pictures of hiccup having a facial match to Nightfury. "Very close."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Well there's chapter 4, hope you liked it, sorry again for taking so long. Please review, it really does mean a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

 **Okay, I stayed up all night, and worked doubly hard to get this to you guys as an apology for being so late with 4. I hope to get a chapter every 2 weeks from here on out. Again, I'm really sorry for lateness, I had some really hard times recently. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Please review, it really does mean a lot to me.**

"This is the out loud voice that yelled at you for poking the dragon, also known as talking."

 **This is the vice inside your head that convinced you to poke the pear, also known as thoughts."**

" _This is the vice in your ear that told you it was a bad idea to poke the bear, also known as the comm."_

 **Please don't sue me, I really don't have the money to own either of these franchises.**

 **And now chapter five.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Beauty and the Hiccup chapter 5**

POV Toothless

Hiccup came rushing into the room, Elsa hot ok his heals, just as I was about to talk, Fishlegs barreled in. "Fishlegs, I want this video traced yesterday!" As he sat down and started doing his thing, surprisingly he didn't show shock at the videos contents. "Fishlegs, where did you see this video?" I asked worriedly. "It's playing on every screen in the city." He said calmly. "Fuck!" Hiccup got tired of not being in the loop. "Someone gonna tell us why we're here?" "This video was sent to every email, smart phone, social media, and all the news stations, even onto our secure network." I explained, turning one of the monitors so he could see. "Take it down Fishlegs, now!" He shouted. "Hiccup, I can't, it's already out, it would take weeks, months even, to get it wiped clean! It's too late, I'm sorry."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Astrid

"So, how long have you and Anna?" I asked awkwardly. "That obvious huh? We're going on 5 years." She replied smoothly. "What about you? Any strapping young lads catch your fancy?" She asked in reply. "Nope, never really been into the macho type, and all the others are womanizers, or assholes." "So no guys, what about girls? Any of those caught your fancy?" I blushed brightly. "I knew it! You're lesbian!" She shouted, extremely pleased with herself for figuring it out. "I only just found out recently." I said calmly. "So who triggered your fancy? A hometown girl? Elsa? Ruffnut?" I really wanted to say you, but I kept quiet. "Not gonna tell me? Come on! You can tell me, I'll keep your secret, promise. Girl to girl." Suddenly both our phones got messages, well, the same message. "Stormfly? Isn't this your partner? Is he related to Chief Stoick? Wait, is he the Chiefs son that disappeared 20 years ago?!" My head was doing loops. "There's been a missing person's case out on him for years! Who didn't any of you report him in?!" I was starting to get angry with her. "Stoick has been on a craze ever since it went out! He won't let anyone shut it down!" I glared at her. "This father has been worried about his son for 20 years and you could've stopped it!" "He didn't want to be found." It was so quiet I barely heard it, but it shut me down immediately. "What do you mean he didn't want to be found?" **"He was missing for 20 years; why wouldn't he want to go home?"** "He told us who he was, he told us that if that information left our team he'd hunt down who did it, and we left it at that. Yesterday I approached him, cause he called a command we don't ever use, code names only. So we talked, he didn't have a good childhood, he ran away, learned to fight, learned to make a living off it, never went back or contacted anyone. You two would've probably been in the same school." She said, looking at me, a tear rolling down her cheek. **"Stormfly crying?! There's something she's not telling me."** "What do you mean bad childhood?" "You grew up in that town, would you say they're superstitious?" "Extremely, but what does that have to do with anything?" "Hiccup was born on a full moon on February 29th." "Oh." Was all I could say. **"That couldn't be fun in a town like mine, I can imagine."** "But that can't be all, he ran away and wouldn't look back for 20 years!" It just didn't make sense. "Astrid, you're an amazing woman, and a wonderful cop, but I can't tell you everything, I'm sorry." She looked away. "Hey, it's okay, I can be pushy. I just am having a hard time understanding is all, but if you can't tell me then I won't push." **"Gods, I hate to see her so upset."** "I think you're an amazing woman too, and a better friend if you're willing to stay so quiet about his secrets." She smiled at me. "I thought I was supposed to be the flirtatious one in this relationship?" She asked teasingly. I blushed brightly anyways. **"And back to this."**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Stoick (can someone say confrontation?)

 **"My son! He was hiding my son!"** I was marching up to that, Trevor fellow, and I was going to give him a piece of my mind. When I got to the room I saw him there, with Elsa, who was holding hands with Hiccup, my son. "Hiccup, you were here all along, why didn't you contact me?!" I was upset, not angry, but upset. "After all you did, you really thought I wanted back into your life?! HA! I've been doing fine, found a family that actually cares about me, and I'm making a living! More than I ever had with _you_." He said with venom. "How can you say that? I was so worried when I realized you were gone!" "Worried?! Yea, I'm sure, you would actually need to get a punching bag!" I flinched. "Hiccup, I never meant to hurt you, I was going through tough times, losing your mother." "You think you were the only one suffering?! I lost the only human who had ever shown me love! I lost the father that I thought cared about me, even though he was always disappointed in me! Instead I got a monster, who would spend all his money on liquor and prostitutes, and when I begged for food I got this!" He shouted, pointing at the scar, running across his face. I cringed. "At least you can't remember the months after her death, you were to drink to know how many women you'd screwed, breaking your oath to mom! I had to live every second getting starved, abused, and shoved to the floor! By the only family I had left!" I flinched with every word, and there were tear tracks down both our cheeks. "I've changed Hiccup, the day you left I realized how horrible I'd been, I sobered up and set out to search, but you were long gone. I worried so much, I care about you Hiccup." "Well you picked a damn bad time to start acting like a father!" He shouted at me, by now I was starting to back up. "So why don't you get the fuck out of my _family's_ operations room, and get the hell out of my life! This week ends, you go back to Berk, I go back to my home, you pull down the missing persons, and we forget we ever saw one another." He said coldly, glaring me straight in the eye. "I'll go, but this is far from over, you're my son whether you like it or not, and that means I'm going to be a part of your life." I stated calmly. He slammed the door in my face. **"This is going to be a hard week."**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Hiccup

As we were finishing up the conversation on what to do, Stoick burst into the room. He looked around the room, then locked into me. "Hiccup, you were here all along, why didn't you contact me?!" **"He's angry?! I'm the one who actually has reason!"** "After all you did, you really thought I wanted back into your life?! HA! I've been doing fine, found a family that actually cares about me, and I'm making a living! More than I ever had with _you_." I said with more than a little venom. "How can you say that? I was so worried when I realized you were gone!" "Worried?! Yea, I'm sure, you would actually need to get a punching bag!" He flinched. **"Good, serves the bastard right."** "Hiccup, I never meant to hurt you, I was going through tough times, losing your mother." **"No, he did not just use mom as an excuse!"** "You think you were the only one suffering?! I lost the only human who had ever shown me love! I lost the father that I thought cared about me, even though he was always disappointed in me! Instead I got a monster, who would spend all his money on liquor and prostitutes, and when I begged for food I got this!" I shouted, pointing at the scar that ran across my face. He cringed again. "At least you can't remember the months after her death, you were to drink to know how many women you'd screwed, breaking your oath to mom! I had to live every second getting starved, abused, and shoved to the floor! By the only family I had left!" There were tear tracks down both our cheeks, and he flinched with every word. "I've changed Hiccup, the day you left I realized how horrible I'd been, I sobered up and set out to search, but you were long gone. I worried so much, I care about you Hiccup." "Well you picked a damn bad time to start acting like a father!" I practically screamed at him, by now he was starting to back away from my anger. "So why don't you get the fuck out of my _family's_ operations room, and get the hell out of my life! This week ends, you go back to Berk, I go back to my home, you pull down the missing persons, and we forget we ever saw one another." I said coldly, glaring him straight in the eye. "I'll go, but this is far from over, you're my son whether you like it or not, and that means I'm going to be a part of your life." He stated calmly. I slammed the door in his face **"This is going to be a hard week."**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Elsa

I watched from the side as Hiccup shouted at his father, and Stoick made really bad arguments. I was worried, about how this would affect Hiccup, and how it would affect my relationship with my godfather. **"Could I ever really forgive him? No."** I wanted to run over and hold Hiccup, but right now I knew wasn't the time. As soon as the door closed I had Hiccup in a tight hug, whispering apologies into his chest. "Elsa." I ignored him, I didn't want him to lie to me and say he was fine. "Elsa please, you've already apologized, I've forgiven you, let's move on." I wiped the tears from my eyes and leaned back. "How can you be so calm about this? Just seconds ago you were shouting at the man you once called father, rightfully so but still, I'd be in hysterics." I said, worried. "I'm trained for stressful situations, plus I've got a very good reason to remain calm and focused." "What's that?" "Protecting you." At some point when we were talking, his arms had wrapped around my back, holding me secure, I realized how close we were, and how much I wanted to stay there forever. Toothless cleared his throat behind me and we jumped apart, the moment lost. "Well, I'm glad we got that confrontation out of the way fast, though I'm dreading dinner tonight." I smiled at Hiccup, his humor as sarcastic as ever. Then I realized what he said. "Shit! We have a dinner with all of the guests staying in the castle, and you're all expected to attend!" "Yea, we were informed, although we're gonna hold the twins and Hookfang back as security. And so we leave a good impression." Toothless said offhand, before returning to helping Fishlegs with the trace on the video. "Right, but with this new information out, it's going to cause a ruckus, a prime time to stage an _accident_." I said, getting worried. "True, but I'll be sitting right next to you, so if something starts to go wrong, I'll be there, plus, I took the liberty of, modifying your outfit for tonight, I was working with given measurements so we might want to fit it right after this." Hiccup said from behind me. "You did what?" "I made you a new dress, with some, added benefits." He mumbled shyly. I looked at Toothless for confirmation, he nodded sadly. "He doesn't get out much." "Shut up Trevor. Anyway, I thing Trevor and Fishlegs got this, so let's go get you fitted." He said, with a bit more confidence. I looked at all three of them, waiting for one to break and start laughing, but they were all serious. "It's standard procedure, most of the time we get the measurements and send it back to our seamstress Gothi, but with the time crunch, Hiccup did yours. He's pretty good too." Trevor said. "You guys are serious." I stated numbly, "Okay, let's get this over with." **"This is going to be interesting."**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV Meatlug

 **"Dear God! Why am I burdened with these Idiots!?"** "Why can't we go to the fancy dinner? We can behave!" Barf complained. "Yea, well dress up all pretty and behave!" Belch said. "Because Toothless said so, and that's final! You'll have those other twins too, but you'll be separated to either side of the hall, Hookfang and Snotlout won't be at the ball either, they'll be guarding the main hall entrance." They looked at each other and decided that in the room was better than they'd ever had before, and took it. "Barf, you and Ruffnut have the east side of the hall, Belch you and Tuffnut have the east side of the hall. Keep your eyes out for anyone who looks suspicious, relay it quietly through the comm and we'll check them out. Clear?" "Yea, whatever." "Fine." **"Lord help me!"** "Stay here." **"Now to go deal with Hookfang."** I marched to the hall he was guarding. "Hookfang! Where is that brute?" I muttered. "Right here darling." He said, jumping off the archway behind me and trying to hug me, before seeing an electric bat in front of his nose. "You, all the twins, and your pet project are on dinner guard. Got it?" I said icily. "Yes ma'am." He said in a squeaky voice, still looking cross eyed at the sparking bat. "Good, I said, before dropping the bat and marching past him back to the main room. As I walked in I saw Barf and Belch doing their job, but the other twins were goofing off. "Lord help me." I muttered, walking over there. As I approached I saw someone walk behind them "What do you two think you're doing?!" I shouted right behind them, making them jump. "Keeping watch." The male one said. "Who just walked by you?" I asked, curious. "No one went by us." The girl said. "Shit, Toothless! We have an unknown inside the castle!" I shouted, starting to run down the hall the guy went down, when I reached a split there was no sign of him. "Fuck."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **So, again, hope you liked it, I worked hard for you guys.**

 **Please, please, please review, its actually saddening to have so few reviews, especially when so many people have followed, so please, tell me you like it, leave a comment on something you need cleared up, tell me it sucks, (lidding, please don't) leave something that tells me you're interested.**

 **Okay, I'll try and have 6 up in about two weeks.**

 _ **Dracon, logging off.**_


	6. Authors note

**Hey, guys. I know, I know, I promised a chapter weeks ago. I'm really sorry, I meant to get it out, I just had a major melt down leading up to it and shit hit the fan. So, I'm sorry about that. I will try and get some sort of schedule going, but right now I might be a bit sporadic. As someone who got upset at my favorite authors when they disappeared I can totally understand you're upset at me doing it, but currently I need to take care of myself.**

 **Thank you to guests 1 and 2 for the reviews, it really makes me feel better knowing people actually want this. Also thanks to Sabrina and Andrew for the reviews, you guys are why I'm even posting this.**

 **On that note, please, tell me you want this, or tell me you don't, (just realize I may ignore you if you say you don't) but please respond, it's really hard to do this without your support.**

 **I promise I will have chapter 6 up by next week, I owe that to you guys.**


End file.
